Scottie Cassidy
Appearance Physical Scottie Cassidy has dark indigo, slightly long hair which is slicked back, through some hair is left loose in the back and curves outwards. Coupled with his hair, he has a stubble of facial hair. He has blue colored eyes and neat eyebrows, not too long nor short, and more wide towards his nose which begins to thin out after extending past his eyes. Scottie's general complexion is rather smooth and a bit dark from being out in the sun for a majority of his life. He sports a couple of aging lines around his cheeks, and laugh lines, though these are not awfully noticeable. He has a dark pink, diagonal scar running diagonally across his chin and lips which he covers with his bandanna a majority of the time. His overall physique is a bit muscular but nothing over the top, and he has a relatively normal build. Clothing Style Scottie's clothing style is akin to many of the common attributes that cowboys and gunslingers were known to wear, though the colors are rather different. He dons a black, felt cattleman hat with a red stripe encircling the top of it. He wears a purple shirt with a pattern stitched on and black patches around his shoulders. Over his shirt, he wears a black, worn, denim vest with off-grey stripes. Around his neck he wears a skinny, red scarf as well as a crimson red bandanna that covers much of his lower face a majority of the time. Scottie wears a black and white checkered coat that extends to around the back of his knees, unbuttoned. He wears a black and silver-colored gunslinger belt, and the belt buckle is of gun. He wears black, white-striped ranch pants, which are dusty in appearance. Finally, he sports dark black leather cowboy boots that cover from his ankles to knees, with golden jagged spurs pointing from the heels. Personality Primary Traits Scottie is a rather outspoken person with an attitude. While he doesn't openly hate people, he gets annoyed easily and would prefer not to deal with them. Once getting to know him, Scottie is rather humorous and appreciative of others, though he generally hides this from others. He has a deep love for his daughter, Claire Cassidy, and tries his best to be the father she deserves to have rather than the father he actually is. He regrets his neglectful nature as both husband and father in his past, but struggles trying to show his appreciation and affection to her in the more natural sense. Scottie's way of flirting is via banter and passive-aggressive humor, which also stems from his issues with connecting with other people. Psychology Due to Scottie's rocky past with people, particularly women, Scottie struggles with maintaining relationships and trusting people, though he can over time. He is also in denial regarding his homosexuality, which begins to take shape with his relationship with Austin Cortez. Scottie suffers from insomnia, which does not help with his rather abrasive nature. His sleeping issues also stem from his constant internal conflicts and difficulties with letting go of the past and accepting himself. Philosophy Scottie is vehemently opposed to killing people, despite being an experienced gunslinger and gang member. He can be described as a utilitarian, though is not bound to all of its features. He seeks to make the world a better place, and thinks killing is the opposite of that. Abilities Scottie's ability involves the manipulation of kinetic energy, though more specifically limited to the initial switch from potential to kinetic energy. For example, if one were to begin running, he can manipulate that initial burst of kinetic energy to whatever degree he chooses, but he cannot change one's kinetic energy if they've already been running for quite some time. His ability comes in hand whenever he's in danger, though he's not adept at activating it yet. Trivia